Birds of Pray
by akaeve
Summary: Written for NFA challenge,. There is a murder in the FBI Academy at Quantico and Fornell wants to take charge, but it's a Marine base, and Gibbs sys no.


**Birds of Pray**

They watched, that would be Agents, DiNozzo, McGee and David, as Fornell exited the elevator and rounded the corner to the bullpen. He stopped at the desk of Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.

"Jethro?" Fornell enquired, as in how are you doing today.

"Tobias." Gibbs replied now looking up and giving him a stare. FBI were always trouble in NCIS, "Such a pleasant surprise but what do we………….."

"Gibbs….Fornell my office now." Director Jennifer Shepard shouted for the top of the stairs. She turned and stormed into her office. Cynthia just smiled, as the two men followed her in.

"Sit," she ordered, they noticed that Doctor Mallard was already there. He was already sitting.

"So what's this all about?" Gibbs quizzed, preferring to stand.

"Tobias, would you like to explain…please." now looking at Fornell

Fornell stood and looked Gibbs in the eye.

"I have a dead FBI student."

"Bit careless then Tobias." Gibbs answered beginning to smile.

"Inside Quantico…………I don't think so." Fornell answered.

"So Marine base but FBI academy………..makes that my case."

"Gibbs, it's FBI property so my case……….."Fornell snapped.

"You are both acting like a couple of sweetie wives, arguing whos' turn it is to clean the close, no wonder Diane divorced you, " Doctor Mallard shouted, getting up from the chair and going over to separate the two men.

"She did not divorce me," they shouted in unison, "I divorced her."

"Glad we agree on something Gentlemen, " Jen replied. "Now grab your gear. Always wanted to say that Jethro." now looking at his glare.

****

The drive to Quantico was uneventful, Gibbs was driving, Fornell in the back with Ducky, the Director, sat in the front with Gibbs. The conversation limited. Dr Mallard tried to make polite conversation, but with the noise of the engine and the frosty atmosphere, he gave up. He had been allowed to come along and do the autopsy in Quantico rather than Washington as it was technically Government land. But it was within the Marine base.

"Jethro are you going to be like this all the way there?" Jen questioned.

"Like what?" he shouted, "I'm concentrating……But why are you coming along? I mean what does a dead FBI student got to do with you?"

"May I remind you Gibbs that the HMX-1 are based in Quantico, and as Director of NCIS, and the Nighthawks are responsible for the transportation of the President and other dignitaries, I am coming along to make sure there are or have been or will not be any terrorist connections. Internal security….and all that. Anyway fancied an away day." Jen replied looking at Jethro before turning away to look out the window. Gibbs just smiled.

"That all Jen?" he enquired.

"No, I hear there will be a visitation of the MV22 Osprey……….I hope it will have improved since the last time it arrived."

"Ahh yes, the MV22," Ducky butted in, "You realise that on 10th July 2007, a MV22 landed on the HMS Illustrious, first time a contingent of Marines have used a non-US warship in an exercise………." he stopped talking feeling the atmosphere begin to frost again.

"Interesting Dr Mallard, but may I remind you, that the autopsy will be carried out within the academy and all lab tests, will be carried out in our labs and with my staff…" Fornell replied to Ducky.

"Your staff, Tobias" Gibbs questioned looking in the rear view mirror.

"I mean one of my girls, not Ms Sciuto." Fornell replied, now catching Gibbs' eye.

"Will you two please stop fighting. I should have sent one of you with the others. I was hoping we could all get along. What Jethro are you thinking of doing first when we get to the base?" Jen shouted.

"The head……….and then coffee." looking at Fornell who was now smiling.

Jen, who had the passenger visor down, looked in the vanity mirror and saw the look. She slammed the visor up and turned to face Gibbs and glared. At that Gibbs put his foot to the throttle and the car sped off, Gibbs just smiled.

****

They car arrived at the US Marine base and screeched to a halt at the gatehouse. Gibbs lowered the window and showed his ID.

"Dodgy looking guy in the back, is Agent Fornell FBI, I think he is expected." he said to the guard, who nodded. He looked in his mirror as he heard a car at his rear, "And those are my Agents DiNozzo, David and McGee." The guard waved them through, and they drove up to the FBI Academy.

"And how am I supposed to get down to the Base offices?" Director Shepard asked. Gibbs just looked at her and indicated to Tony, "Keys." holding out his palm, Tony handed them over, "Here Jen, you can drive, can't you?" as he handed them to the Director. She snatched them from his hand and stormed over to the car.

"Boss………we have one car between six………….but I'm sure we will manage, " Tim questioned and then seeing the look in Fornell's eyes.

"Well gentlemen, I for one would care to see the body, so Tobias if you would be so kind as to show me the way, I will get a move on." Dr Mallard now ventured.

"Jethro ,tell me how do you work with this crowd of mavericks?" Fornell asked.

"Takes one to know one Tobias,. Now you gonna sign us in ?"

Fornell opened the door and strode in, he stopped at reception, and signed the book. The guard gave them passes, "You wear them all the time or you will be ………".

"Arrested," Gibbs finished, "Remember you are on a Marine base." as he turned and followed Fornell.

"Tobias, if you could show me where the ME's room is, I'll make a start." Ducky requested.

"Gibbs, I want to show your team to my forensic team, so you will stay here until I return………..That Gibbs, is an order."

Jethro just shrugged his shoulders and stood. He watched as his team and Ducky walked down the corridor. DiNozzo turned and waved. Yep, he could expect a desk job for a week.

****

Fornell pointed Ducky the way to Autopsy, he indicated to the other three, to follow. He pushed open a door and entered the lab. They saw a girl, no a women late 20's early 30's, dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and wearing the official FBI lab-coat. She was listening to something. The earpiece from her ear into her top pocket.

"Aika……Aikaterina……." Fornell shouted, looking at the woman.

"Ooops sorry miles away," as she took the earpiece from her ear. "Listening in on the police frequency………..only way to know what goes on in this place. So Agent Fornell, you want my assistance." now looking over his shoulder to the strangers.

"NCIS Agents DiNozzo, McGee and David." pointing.

"Yep, hi….their Boss guy?"

"With me. Their ME is with ours, so anything they bring you, you do." as he turned and walked away.

As Tim walked towards Aika, he held a hand out, "Hi I'm Tim…..strange name but wow I love your computer system," now standing staring at the screen.

"Yep, we got everything covered on the base. In fact if I press this button here………you see the four stationary red dots? Well that's us…….and if I press this button here…………..those two moving ones are your Boss, and Fornell." now turning and looking over Tim's shoulder to Tony and Ziva. "Your partners' looking jealous."

"Tony, he's not my partner, just a friend………."

"I meant her." pointing at Ziva.

"Ziva, no she's my co-worker." Tim replied looking at the glare or stare, Ziva was giving Aika.

"No worries, I'll just give my colleague a call and tell him you've arrived, and then he can pop off with your two, you can stay here if you wish and I'll show you what other treats I have in here." looking at Tim's face and beginning to smile.

"That would…………..would be great." Tim replied.

Aika pressed a button and a screen popped up, "Baz…….I got the two NCIS Agents. You want them, you come and get them."

They didn't have long to wait. Baz appeared in a boiler suit and cap.

"Hi guys, you want the crime scene? I'll take you there but I gotta go back and help the Docs……….no I'm not Medical, but any part of the forensics is great. Not everyday I get to look at a real dead body………..in pieces I mean. I know I will get plenty when I am a fully fledged FBI Agent. I………" Baz gushed.

"Bazzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Just get them out my lab. Go and get me something to work on." as Aika shooed the three out the door.

****

The Agents followed Baz, "The crime scene, it far?" Tony enquired, not wishing to walk too far.

"Nope I got a car, we drive….well I do…and then I'll hitch back."

"That solves our initial transport problem…….so Baz………..where we going." he now asked.

"Marine Memorial Chapel," Baz replied jumping into the car.

"I'm Jewish," Ziva replied.

"Body found in the crypt," Baz carried on, ignoring Ziva, "Well under the floor boards. Well……….. under them" indicating with a hand motion.

"Best place to hide them I always find……..eh Baz. Now when I was a Baltimore cop…………" now getting slap from Ziva.

"But how was he found?" Ziva now enquired, "I mean what are we looking for?"

"Anything I suppose………..Anything that would leave blunt force trauma to the head………Well here you are guys" Baz finished, turning the car engine off, and stepping out the car, waited for Tony and handed him the keys. "Bye for now……" as he turned and sprinted off back to the academy.

"Blunt force trauma………I think he likes the gory bits rather than the gory bits….come on lets see what we got," as he grabbed his rucksack from the trunk and opened the chapel door. They entered.

They saw a woman she was kneeling at the cross. She was fingering a string of Rosary Beads. She didn't hear them approach. Tony coughed slightly. She jumped.

"Sorry…I was miles away."

"Praying?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, it is my calling."

"Elliot Renton………..the deceased……….found………I take it over there?" Dinozzo asked pointing to the ground that had now been covered in.

"Yes. Poor Elliot."

"So he was one of your congregation?" Ziva enquired.

"He was. But he was beginning to question his faith. He was thinking of turning Protestant."

****

"Tobias, where are we going now?" Gibbs asked angrily. "I mean you got rid of my team and Ducky is with your ME, so that just leaves you and me."

"Gibbs, not wondering about your Director, and what she may be nosing into. I mean why come all this way for a quick visit?"

"She said something about Counter-terrorism." Gibbs replied. "And the MV22's and the Nighthawks."

"Not know what my FBI student was interested in?" Fornell now enquired.

"Nope………knew you'd tell me when you thought ready." Jethro replied, as they continued to walk through the academy.

Fornell stopped and turned to face Gibbs.

"He was Elliot Renton. One of my up and coming students and he was into Terrorism and Counter-terrorism. He was going to make it his speciality. His father flew the early V-22s and he always liked aircraft. I just wonder if this is more sinister than it looks." now beginning to walk away.

"And…………?" Gibbs replied, "You're not telling me all."

"Ok." Fornell again stopped and turned. "Elliot was found in the Chapel. Head injury. We reckon the ceremonial staff or something. Floorboard wrenched up and stuffed under. Thing was….. he had a letter from his Priest in his pocket. Something about don't do it……….stay……….it was pretty blood soaked. His father was coming today for the landing of the MV22 so we could maybe ask him about his son."

****

Director Shepard sat in the office of Lieutenant Colonel Justin Bodin.

"Thank you Justin." as she accepted a cup of tea. "You realise that this is just a social visit. I thought I would like to call and see how the Nighthawks were doing. And of course the MV22 that is flying in today."

"Bit unfortunate about the dead student. His father was a V-22 pilot you know."

"I didn't. But how are the Nighthawk pilots………." Jen now enquired sipping her tea.

"Do you still go on cases Director?"

"No………..but cut the small talk. What do you know, that Fornell and my team don't.?"

"Elliot………he was a good lad. He liked to pop over and look at the helicopters….nothing sinister……just admired. It was one day he said that mixed relationships didn't work. He was getting disillusioned with his faith. He also said that while most people turned to Catholicism…….he wanted to turn his back and try Protestantism…………he said "the Protestant goes directly to the Word of God for instruction…….not through another person" as Justin paced the room.

"So was he seeing someone from the base, you think?" Director Shepard now enquired.

"I was actually wondering if it was the Minister, from the Protestant woman's group. He always seemed to be helping out, but…….."

"But what Justin?" Jen now asked.

"He also helped out the Priest as well."

****

"Ok Gibbs lets go and talk to the Father."

"You mean Elliot's dad?" Gibbs now asked.

"Well yes and no, the father is his father and is a father………if you get my drift." Tobias answered.

They walked along the corridors until they came to an interview room. Fornell open and they entered. The man was sitting at the his hands folded, no clasped, his head bowed, he was praying.

"Father Renton?" Gibbs asked.

The man began to stand, Gibbs indicated there was no need, he sat opposite looking into the eyes. They were red from crying, but they had no feeling, as if all the love had gone.

"We have to ask, who would want your son dead?" Fornell enquired quietly.

"I did………..not so much die die, but I wanted him to suffer. He was wanting to change religion. I brought him up a good Catholic………..I took the calling………It'll be that Geraldine's doing………." as he placed his head in his hands.

"Geraldine?" Gibbs now enquired.

"The female Minister." Fornell replied.

"You interviewed her yet?" he shouted at Tobias.

"She's………..not my type, I just find her…………."

"What? Tobias, what do you find her?" Gibbs now asked sounding very confused.

"Too pretty for a Minister…………I think your co-worker was going to say." Father Renton whispered.

"So where do I find this pretty Minister?" Gibbs retorted, indicating to Father Renton to accompany them.

****

As they entered the Marine Memorial Chapel, they could hear heated voices. Only there were not just two. Gibbs could just make out Ziva's, and Tony's. The other voices where hissing and spitting ungodly phrases. As they rounded one of the pillars they could see Ziva holding back one woman, she had dark hair, and Tony holding the other, he had his arms round her waist, she was trying to pull away, her arms stretched out as if to tear and scratch at the other, her blonde hair flying around her head. It was getting in Tony's eyes as he tried to protect.

The other woman shouted, "If it hadn't been for that Bitch, Elliot would still be alive today. I never wanted to hurt him."

"But you did……. didn't you. You overheard our conversation and then he confessed his love for me." the blonde now retorted, "What did he say? He didn't know did he, that it was your turn for the confessions. So after he had said his piece, you waited until after the 12.00 mass, he had already been at my 10.30 service. He wanted to make it up, to say sorry, but you were clearing things away and in the heated argument you had, you picked up the mace and hit him."

"Very clever theory, but how did I bury him? I'm a woman and couldn't lift him."

"That will for these people to find out" the blonde minister now replied.

"There will be no need. I confess." Elliot's father now answered. "I helped Mary here, dispose of the body. I dug the hole and wrapped his body. I gave him the last rites. I have that to live with now forever. I am sorry it had to come to this."

"DiNozzo, let the Minister go, and cuff the Priest. Father Renton I'm afraid we need to arrest you as accessory to murder." Gibbs now said looking at the Father. He nodded and bowed his head.

They didn't hear or see Colonel Bodin or Director Shepard enter the Chapel, but they heard the confession.

"So alls well then, "Director Shepard said, "Now," as they heard the roar of the helicopters, "could we go and see the troops." turning and walking away.

The End


End file.
